Craigh na Dun
by Crystal7
Summary: What if Jamie had gone with Claire back to 1948? Kinda short and odd, also my first Outlander fic. Please r/r! Thanks if you do.


Craigh na Dun Author's note: this is my first DG story so please be nice. Also the title doesn't really fit with the story but I didn't know what else to make it so yeah. enjoy! And don't forget to review please! If you like I will write another one, only it'll be a Jenny/Claire friendship story!  
  
  
  
Claire stared at stones. The stones from which she had traveled through. Jamie clutched her hand, "Its all right." Claire shivered. The English were behind them, after them. "GO!" He yelled.  
  
Claire bent foreword and kissed him passionately, "I love you!" She called and reached out and touched the stone.  
  
***  
  
Claire awoke with the sun beaming down on her, warming her face. She rolled over and felt Jamie tighten his grip around her. Jamie? Claire sat up in alarm and stared around her. Jamie muttered, "What is it?"  
  
Claire was shaking. Had she been dreaming about crossing through the stones? No, she couldn't have been. Her skull still hurt from the awful screaming sound and her muscles were sore.  
  
Jamie sat up, "Where the hell are we?"  
  
"Craigh na Dun." Claire answered simply, "But in what year?"  
  
There answer was quickly answered when a couple in jeans came over the hill and screamed at the sight of them.  
  
***  
  
Claire was resting, or was supposed to be resting rather. Jamie refused to leave her bedside. He stared around at the machines, equipment, doctors, and nurses in shock and surprise. He wrinkled his nose at the smell and Claire faintly smiled. "Does it always stink like this?" Jamie asked.  
  
Claire rested her hand on his and leaned back on her pillow, both grateful and scared to be back in own time, "Yes. Its so its sanitary."  
  
"Sanitary?"  
  
"Germ free."  
  
Jamie rested his head next to their clasped hands, "So we're in your time now?"  
  
"1948." Claire verified.  
  
"Will we-I-we be able to get back to my time?"  
  
"I don't know." She answered honestly.  
  
Jamie raised his head, "Are you going to find him?"  
  
Claire almost asked him? But stopped herself. He meant Frank. Frank Randall, her first husband. "Absolutely not."  
  
Jamie pursed his lips, "I need to go back. Back for Jenny, wee Jamie, Ian. Back to Lallybroch."  
  
"I'm going with you." She exclaimed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't live without you. Why else? Because I too miss Jenny, Ian, wee Jamie, I miss Lallybroch, I miss the early life."  
  
Jamie chuckled. They both turned as they heard someone whisper, "Claire?"  
  
It was Frank. Jamie's face paled and he jumped up, "Stay back Black Randall."  
  
Claire reached up and grasped Jamie's hands, "That's not Jack Randall, Jamie, that's Frank."  
  
Jamie's eyes widened and he sat back down slowly, "Jesus Christ! Claire, he looks just like him."  
  
Claire squeezed his hands. His relationship with Black Jack Randall had not been a good one; in fact it had been ugly and disgusting.  
  
Frank slowly came to the other side of her bed. Jamie glared up at him. "Claire, what's going on?  
  
Claire gave a weak shrugged, "I traveled back to 1743. I met Black Jack Randall, who really isn't your great something odd grandfather, and I met Jamie. I married Jamie to save myself and we fell in love. I'm pregnant."  
  
Frank tried to take all this in and then he glared over at Jamie, "What kind of ideas have you been putting into her head you-"  
  
Claire smacked Frank's arm with the little strength she had, "Its true! In France there's a small grave. It says," Claire chocked, "Faith Fraser. She's my daughter. Mine and Jamie's."  
  
Jamie reached behind Claire and rested an arm around her shoulders for support. The memory of their daughter plaguing their minds. And here she was, pregnant again. But with modern technology, the baby, to be named Brian, would have life.  
  
Claire looked up at Frank, "I know you want a divorce, and if you don't I do."  
  
Frank looked down at her, "I can't possibly leave you without financial support."  
  
Claire closed her sleepy eyes for a moment, "We'll find a way." Claire turned to Jamie, "Get those coins."  
  
Jamie raised his eyebrows but reached over and got the small satchel of coins, all their money in the world, and handed it to Claire. Claire opened it up and dumped out a pile of gleaming coins. Coins from the 18th century.  
  
Frank muttered something neither Claire nor Jamie caught. Frank gingerly picked up one of the coins. They were newly printed, at least to Claire and Jamie. To Frank they were two hundred years old. They were worth so much as it was but considering the great condition they were in they were worth a sizeable fortune.  
  
Claire gathered the coins back up and placed them in the satchel. She plucked the one out of Frank's hand. "We'll be just fine."  
  
***  
  
Two days later both Claire and Jamie were discharged from the hospital. The divorce between Claire and Frank was defiantly going to be ugly and hard to explain. Jamie and Claire did get a very sizeable fortune from their coins.  
  
***  
  
Sometime later.  
  
Claire and Jamie Fraser welcomed their second child into the world on May 16, 1951. Little Brianna Ellen Fraser looked at her little brother in awe. Jamie grinned and kissed Claire on her forehead.  
  
When Claire was finally settled back at home, with Brianna asleep and little Brian in her lap, Jamie and Claire finally sat down and seriously talked about going back into the past. Back to 1749. If time ran parallel, that is, and that was a big if.  
  
"I need to go back to Lallybroch." Jamie replied.  
  
Claire leaned back in his arms, "Then we'll go. We'll go as a family."  
  
"What about the life we have here though?"  
  
Claire shrugged, "If you think you can give up hot baths and coffee makers I think we can make it work."  
  
Jamie grinned. He loved driving cars, running water that comes right into the house, light bulbs, and the radio. "Well I think I can if it means seeing Jenny again. Wee Jamie, Ian, the whole lot of them."  
  
Brian gave a squeal of happiness. "I think he likes the idea." Claire replied.  
  
Jamie kissed her temple, "Before go though should we back some things and things?"  
  
Claire laughed, "Well we still have some the coins left from when we first arrived and the stone circle isn't to far from Lallybroch."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Well there's one thing I must ask you first."  
  
"What's that, my love?"  
  
"Do you want anymore children?"  
  
Jamie looked at Brian and then up at the ceiling, where above them Brianna was sleeping, "Na. The two we got is plenty. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because there are methods, surgery, that can stop me from have anymore children?"  
  
Jamie looked stunned, "Really?"  
  
Claire nodded, "Yes. But I don't believe it can be undone."  
  
Jamie thought for a moment, "Well your two pregnancies were risky as they were, even in this time, you and a new little one could and very well might die." Jamie kissed the top of her head, "I don't wanna take that chance."  
  
Claire smiled to herself, "No I suppose not."  
  
Jamie was silent for a few moments before asking, "But do we really wanna put the little ones in that sort of danger? Away from modern medicine and healing? Away from modern connivances?"  
  
Claire thought for a moment. What if not everyone could pass through the stones? What if only a selected few could? Claire bit her lip, "Could our children possibly even pass through the stones?"  
  
Jamie shrugged his bulky shoulders. Claire sat up, "And it hurt so much coming through the first time. Do we want to put our children through that?"  
  
Jamie looked at her, "I don't really know."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Claire stood up, passed Brian to his father, and went to open the door. "Frank!" She cried, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Frank hurried in and dropped a heavy notebook on their table. Jamie glowered at Frank. Frank ignored both him and Brian and turned to Claire. "I have some news about some things that may be of interest to both of you."  
  
Claire sat down next to Jamie and then bent over and whispered to Jamie, "Why don't you go put Brian down?"  
  
Jamie looked from Frank to Claire and back to Frank. He got up and headed up to the nursery.  
  
"I think you may have been right about Craigh na Dun."  
  
Claire looked at him with a bored and impatient look, "You think!?"  
  
Frank shrugged, "Maybe. I did some research and found that several disappearances have taken place at such stone circles as Craigh na Dun all over the world."  
  
"And this is what you came here for?"  
  
Frank shook his head and handed her a worn piece of paper, "No. I came here to show you this."  
  
Claire looked down at the piece of paper in front of her and nearly passed out. It read:  
  
August 21, 1755 Janet Fraser Murray, Mistress of Lallybroch, died last week from a horse accident. Apparently her son Jamie Murray, named for his uncle the famous "Red Jamie", was riding along when his horse bucked out of control. The horse, which is still missing, fell on Mrs. Murray. Mrs. Murray had extensive bleeding from her skull and died later that evening.  
  
Claire was trembling. She clamped her hand over her mouth and two tears rolled down her face. She quickly stuffed the piece of paper away and turned to Frank, "You breathe a word of this to my husband and I'll kill you."  
  
Frank silently nodded, "I simply thought you'd like to know."  
  
"How'd you know that Jenny and Jamie were siblings?"  
  
"Jenny?"  
  
"Everyone calls, called," Claire corrected, "Janet Jenny."  
  
Frank shrugged, "I was curious about your boy there and did some research. Quite an outlaw and family enemy, no?"  
  
Claire stood up and poked her finger in Frank's chest, "Family enemy? Your stinking family caused this! Jack Randall, that sticking filthy pathetic excuse for a man! Jack never had any kids, he couldn't. His BROTHER Alexander did."  
  
"Alexander? How-"  
  
"I was there," Claire paused, for effect or for breath she didn't know, "Jack was incapable of bedding a woman. Believe me."  
  
"Why should I?" Frank snapped.  
  
Claire shook her head and poked him in the chest again, "Because he tried to bed me and he couldn't. He couldn't get it up for a woman only for-" Claire stopped. She wasn't about to rehash Jamie's relationship with Jack for anyone, least of Frank. "Get out!"  
  
After Frank left and Jamie returned Claire said, "We're going back."  
  
***  
  
Three days later the four of them stood at Craigh na Dun. "What are we doing here Mommy?" Brianna asked.  
  
Claire didn't answer she just squeezed Brianna's shoulder, "I don't know yet."  
  
Jamie looked at Claire, "I think the only reason I came through when you did was because I was holding your hand."  
  
Claire nodded. They both knew that Jamie couldn't get through on his own. They were taking an awful risk and Jamie didn't know why. Claire just told him it was important, she still hadn't told him about Jenny. If they made it through there safely it would be okay, hopefully.  
  
Jamie and Claire both shouldered their bags; Jamie was holding Brian and hoisted Brianna up on his shoulders. He took Claire's hand and they slowly walked foreword. Claire heard the screaming and knew that Brianna could here it too when she put her hands over her ears and started crying. Claire quickly slammed one hand on the stone, focusing all her attention on the year they needed to go to.  
  
***  
  
Frank Randall watched them disappear just as if they had never been. Even though he had told Claire he had believed her, he still had his doubts. No he had no doubts. He walked up and pressed on hand the stone Claire had touched. Nothing happened.  
  
Frank kissed his fingertips and placed them on the stone, "Godspeed."  
  
***  
  
Claire shook her head and stood up. How long had they been in the grassy circle of Craigh na Dun? Hopefully not too long. She woke up Brianna and Jamie and scooped Brian up. Thankfully Brian and Brianna were still alive and all right.  
  
They started down the hill and saw a group of travelers going by. Jamie stopped at asked, "What's the year?"  
  
That man looked at them strangely and Claire said, "We've lost track of all time. We don't know when it is. We've only just begun to make our way home from France."  
  
"Ah." The man replied. "It is 25 of May of the year of our lord 1750."  
  
"1750!?" Claire cried.  
  
Jamie looked at her and shrugged, "Only a year off." Jamie thanked the traveler and they made their way to Lallybroch. It was a several day trip on foot and they were very grateful when they arrived.  
  
Ian was coming out the door when he saw the four of them come over the hill, "Jamie! Claire!"  
  
Jenny came running out of the house, "Jamie!" She screamed. She ran up and hugged her brother and embraced her sister-in-law. "You're here! You're here!"  
  
Ian came up the hill, "With little ones besides."  
  
"Jenny, Ian." Claire said, "Meet Brianna Ellen Fraser"  
  
Jamie caught on, "And Brian Robert Fraser."  
  
THE END 


End file.
